


You Can Catch Up

by MonsterWhoLies



Series: Adventures in Babysitting [2]
Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha L, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Babysitter!L, Bad Touch, Bonding, Bragging about claiming, Breeding Kink, But Light is a special little cinnamon roll, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Bonding, He didn't plan on this, Knotting, L just can't resist, Large Cock, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Omega Light, Omegaverse, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Claiming, References to Knotting, References to Mpreg, Shota, Shota!Light, Size Kink, Somnophilia, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8040922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterWhoLies/pseuds/MonsterWhoLies
Summary: It’s okay baby, I’ll just get started and you can catch up…  He thought in amusement, as he rolled Light’s pliant, passed out body so he was splayed out on his back.  The raven raised an eyebrow when the Omega didn’t stir or react in the slightest.  Wow, he’s really gone.  L chuckled softly.  I wonder how long it’ll take for him to wake up.





	You Can Catch Up

**Author's Note:**

> Check the tags...if you find something in the fic that's not in them that should be included, let me know, I'll add it...otherwise, if you don't like it , don't read it, and move on. 
> 
> MWL

The Alpha picked up his phone from his discarded jeans and padded quietly towards the bedroom door, sparing a backwards glance at the sleeping Omega he’d left on the bed behind him.  L scrolled through his phone until he found the number he was seeking and pulled open the door, quietly shutting it as he walked out into the hallway, hitting the call button on his cell.

“Shouldn’t you be reading someone a bedtime story right about now?”  The all too familiar voice on the other end of the line snickered.  “I was in the middle of something important, so if you don’t mind, fuc-”

“I just claimed Light.  He’s a fucking Omega, B.” 

L heard the creaking of a chair over the line in the silence that followed and smiled smugly as he stood unabashedly naked in the middle of the upper level of the Yagami family home.

“I’ll take care of things with Watari and…the Yagami boy’s family.”  Beyond replied curtly.

“Thanks B.  I just texted you the details.  I owe you one.”

“Mmm, yes you do brother…and believe me, I plan to collect.” 

The other man hung up and L grinned as he re-entered the young Omega’s bedroom, setting his phone on the table next to the bed.  The lamp was dimmed, casting a soft gleam across the skin that lay exposed to the Alpha’s view, a sheen of sweat from his heat glistening along the surface. 

L’s hand instinctively went to his swiftly hardening cock, stroking it lazily as his mind drifted to all the wonderful things he was planning on doing with his gorgeous new mate.  He climbed up on the bed once more, gazing down at the boy and licking his lips at the sight of his slim little hips, his soft pink nipples…

 _Fuck, I want him…now._   L took in the completely exhausted expression on the passed out Omega’s face and smirked. 

 _It’s okay baby, I’ll just get started and you can catch up…_   He thought in amusement, as he rolled Light’s pliant, passed out body so he was splayed out on his back.  The raven raised an eyebrow when the Omega didn’t stir or react in the slightest. 

 _Wow, he’s really gone._   L chuckled softly.  _I wonder how long it’ll take for him to wake up._   He thought as he ran his large strong hands up the back of Light’s legs, grasping the smooth, supple skin of his thighs and spreading them wide to expose his slick drenched hole, still dripping cum from their initial coupling not too long ago. 

The Alpha inched forward, letting the Omega’s legs fall to the sides as he guided his now fully erect, weeping cock to Light’s rosy pucker.  The sensation of fragrant slick coating the head of his cock as it dribbled from the scorching heat of the boy’s entrance was positively sinful.  The Alpha let out a low groan as the delicious aroma filled his senses. 

L examined Light’s face carefully, looking out for any signs of waking as he leaned forward to gently grasp both of his wrists.  The older male dragged them above the brunet’s head and firmly pinned them down as his hips pressed forward, the bulbous head of his length breaching the twitching ring of muscle at Light’s entrance, splitting the young Omega wide on his large cock.

 _Holy shit…still so damn tight…_   L watched him closely, holding his breath, waiting for that moment when he would-

The boy’s eyes fluttered open with a gasp and L smiled down at him like it was the most precious thing in the world, never once ceasing the steady invasion of his mate’s silky, plush hole.  L absolutely loved the reaction on Light’s face and could see many more instances in the future of waking up his Omega this way.  It wasn’t just one moment, it was a combination of the expressions running across his face, unguarded, as the brunet realized what was happening…the shock and confusion, then the anger, then-

“Ah…hnghh…L.”  Light whined, arching his back as his mind fought against what his body wanted in a tortuous dance that L felt like he could watch forever.

L smirked as Light’s hips thrust down to meet his on instinct, clearly wanting to be fucked, while at the same time he tugged at his wrists, trying to free himself from the Alpha’s grasp.  The raven let more of his weight rest on the younger man, pinning him down as he began to thrust at an agonizingly slowly pace, pulling out almost all the way before sliding back in slowly once more. 

“It’s ok Light.  Shh…trust me.  I’m taking care of you.”  L murmured, his lips seeking out the fresh claim mark on Light’s scent gland to lick and kiss.  If the dying animal noises that Light was beginning to make were any indication, the Alpha knew he was doing something right. 

“C’mon baby, spread those legs wider for your Alpha.”  L murmured hotly in Light’s ear.  When the young man didn’t immediately comply, shaking his head slightly, he tightened his grip on the brunet’s wrists. 

“Don’t you know who you belong to Light?  You’re mine now-” The raven emphasized his point with a brutal thrust, plunging into the wet heat until his balls pressed against the smooth skin of Light’s ass. “And I will treat you so good, _so fucking good baby_ , but only as long as you behave yourself.”  L growled lowly, grinding his hips. 

Light let out a high needy whine, spreading his legs wider and baring his neck further, sending a thrill through the Alpha male at the show of submission.  He leaned back slightly to take in the glassy eyed torn expression of his heat stricken new mate and realized he hadn’t even kissed him, had yet to taste those tempting lips.  L sought out the panting young man’s mouth, delving just barely inside to brush against the Omega’s tongue with his own, coaxing and teasing the inexperienced brunet until he felt the answering, tentative movement of Light’s lips and tongue against his own.

“That’s it Light…so good for me.”  L purred encouragingly, practically grinning at the sudden extra pulse of tightness around his cock in response to the murmured praise.  He kissed the boy’s full soft lips again, imagining what it would be like to have them wrapped around his cock…  _Like heaven._

“Hold your legs open baby.”  He murmured against Light’s lips, bringing the brunet’s smaller hands down from above his head to grab the backs of his knees, having the Omega hold his own long slim legs further back and away from each other. 

“Fuck yes…so sexy honey…”  L gazed down at the debauched boy.  Light blushed brightly as he lay before him with his legs wrenched apart, while the Alpha’s massive cock stretched his rim wide.  The raven could see fucking everything like this, and reveled in watching the slow slide of his cock as he drove in and out of the slippery heat. 

“You have such a sweet little pussy baby, so tight and wet…”  L reached down to trace and rub the rim of the stretched pucker with his thumb, eliciting an erotic moan from the boy.  “See Light…this is what you were made for.” L muttered as he felt his knot expanding and began to thrust faster.  “To take my cock, god, so perfect.”  Light groaned, head falling to the side at the added pressure of L’s knot sliding past his entrance on every deep plunge.

“Gonna fill you up all the way, Light.”  The raven murmured hungrily, his thrusts a staccato pounding rhythm now as the Omega whimpered beneath him, little cock hard and flushed against his belly. 

“I’ll come so deep inside you…knot you…put a fucking _litter_ into that cute belly of yours.”  Light’s eyes widened at his words, a whimper escaping him. 

L’s hand reached for Light’s dripping erection and began to stroke quickly, wanting to feel that tight ass gripping his knot as his came.  The Alpha could feel how hot, nearly feverish the young man was getting and knew that his mate needed release, needed to be flooded with his seed to relieve the burning heat.  

“Come baby…”  L ordered the young man, giving another good firm stroke to push him over the edge.  The Alpha barely had time to enjoy the gorgeous expression on Light’s face as he felt his own orgasm overtake him.  L gave a low grunt as he drove his cock even deeper inside his young mate and felt the silken walls lock down on his knot, massaging it beautifully as the first hot bursts of his cum shot inside the young man.

L held the young Omega close as he rolled onto his back.  The already sleepy brunet rested his head on L’s chest, tied together once more to the Alpha.

The older male groaned with pleasure as he felt a fresh wave of cum jet from his cock, shooting deep within, seeking to plant in his womb.  Light’s ass continued to pulse around him perfectly as he reached down to grab the Omega’s hips, moving them in gentle circles that created wonderful sensations around his knot.  Light whined softly, eyes half closed and L smirked as he felt his mate’s cock hardening against his stomach once more.

 _I’m going to have so much fun with you little one…_   The young man startled as L’s phone started to vibrate on the bedside table.  The Alpha looked at the number and sighed, running his other hand through his mate’s silky locks in a possessive manner.

“This is L.”

“Please tell me this is some kind of disturbing idea of a joke to you teens…”  Soichiro replied, his voice stern.

“What Mr. Yagami?”  L replied innocently, grinning as Light’s head jerked up, eyes fearful at the mention of his father.  The Alpha just gazed back at him, smiling sweetly. 

“That your _Omega_ son went into heat, that I claimed him…knotted him?  Yes, it’s all true.  I suggest you listen to Beyond and Watari, they’ll work through all of the paperwork with you-”

“How dare you!”  The other man yelled, loud enough that Light tucked his head low and whimpered.

L laughed.  “You’re lucky that I’ve decided to take Light for my mate.  Even B will tell you, I’d planned on holding off, maybe never mating, even though my inheritance was dependent on me taking a mate.”  The Alpha rolled his eyes at the ridiculousness of his dead parent’s will. 

“I’m a stubborn fucker…I’d rather continue to live under Watari’s guardianship than be forced to do something like that for money,” L sneered. 

“But clearly, Light is meant to be mine.  So I’ve made an exception.”  He growled, running a hand along the smooth skin of the Omega’s back.  The young brunet’s eyes peered up at him shyly, eyes wide as they gazed out from behind the hair that had fallen in his face.

“I’d suggest you go stay in the hotel that is being offered to you by my family for the duration of Light’s heat.”  L bit back a groan as he flexed his hips, grinding up into the Omega as he released more of his seed inside the slick channel.  Light moaned softly, mouth falling open at the sensation. 

“I will do no such-”

“You should really focus on making all the papers official as soon as possible.  I’ve knotted him twice now and with how much I’ve come in him already, I have no doubts that he’ll be carrying a pup or two soon if we’re lucky.  Huh, Grandpa?”

“You bastard!  I’ll-”

“And no one wants to try and explain their pregnant claimed, but unclaimed Omega son around the office…do they?”

Silence was all that L received in response over the phone, though he did garner an angry glare and low growl from his Omega mate. 

_Hmm, feisty…I think I actually like this side of him.  It’ll make him a good mother…_

“Goodnight Mr. Yagami.”  L turned off his phone and tossed it aside, turning his full attention to his adorably saucy little mate, running his hands down Light’s body to massage his pert bottom.

“Now, where were we?”


End file.
